This invention relates to a fuel injection valve for use in an internal combustion engine for an automobile or the like and, particularly, to a fuel injection valve suitable for use with a direct combustion engine.
The fuel injection valve disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-273458 has a structure in which a first injection port has provided at its downstream with a second injection port having a larger diameter than the first injection port, whereby the length of the first injection port can be adjusted by changing the depth of the second injection port. This allows the adjustment of the ratio L/D of the length L and the diameter D of the first injection port, so that the degree of freedom of the fuel spray pattern can improved. Also, since the opening end of the first injection port is not directly open at the end face of the valve seat member, the deposit such as carbon deposit in the first injection port can be suppressed.